Paying Attention Part One
by peetasbunmyoven
Summary: AU For the fifth week in a row Peeta has watched and fantasized about this mystery girl at the bakery. Who is she? Why does she captivate him? If he doesn't speak up soon he never will but does she want him to. Maybe Peeta should try paying attention. All rights and brilliance to Suzanne Collins.


She's here again. Sitting next to the window, her forehead drawn,while she is scowling out at the fog covered morning. I can't help but want to know what she's thinking about that causes the line between her dramatic brows and pulls her full lips down so severely. I can't help but want to know everything about her. This all started a month ago, the first time I looked up from the counter into a pair of sullen eyes. Eyes that captivated me instantly shining somewhere between silver and a tumultuous rainstorm. I wondered if they flashed when she was angry, full of fire and grey smoke. Would happiness brighten them lifting the planes of her face? I needed to know if they would glaze over if I pressed my open mouth to the skin where her elegant neck met her shoulder. The thought alone made me swallow, my throat moving anxiously as I watched her mouth move while placing her order. Her mouth was full in her face, a lush cool pink that my tongue and teeth wanted to worry with my own. Her mouth that each week wraps around her cup to drink and comes away lightly covered in chocolate foam only to have her wet pink tongue chase it away. An image that sends a rush of heat to my face and pressure straight to the groin of my pants. I think I said something that day I know I must have because I completed her order. But I found myself thinking of her far too much throughout the days that followed, far too much at night when I was alone if I'm being honest.

I never expected or dreamed that she would return the following week, and the one after that. This is the fifth Wednesday morning I am captivated by her. This is the fifth Wednesday her smoky voice has thrilled my ears. Fuck! How is ordering hot chocolate so sexy? Every Wednesday I hold my breath, distracted and anxious until she finally breezes in. If I don't find the courage to introduce myself soon I know that I will regret it for the forseeable future. I know I will never forgive myself for being such a pussy. When her order is ready I take a deep breath and call out so she stands. Her walk fascinates me. It's all smooth purposeful motions, an intrinsic graceful movement that makes me think of a silent forest floor, moonlight shining through the canopy as I press her up against a tree,thrusting against her hips as I wrap her strong thighs around my waist feeling the heat and friction drag against... "That will be $2.25." I stare at her a moment not realizing the money is already on the counter. Her mouth lifts into a small smirk as she has already left me perfect change. Of course she knows how much it is, honestly Mellark get a fucking grip.

She starts to turn when suddenly the words,"It's nice!" tumble loudly from my lips. She looks at me with a question in her eyes and a tilt to her head. "Seeing you each week, having someone else here for the first peaceful hour of my morning, it's nice." A blush graces her cheeks as she nods then agrees, "it really is." "My name is Peeta. Introducing myself seems fair since I see you each week and well just screamed at you from across the counter." My smile is sheepish and my voice ridiculously eager even to my own ears. "It's nice to meet you too Peeta, I'm Katniss." This time her smile is wider, genuine, her eyes do brighten I notice. She falters for a moment. "Umm I have to go, I have work, but I'll see you next Wednesday Peeta." She is almost to the door when she turns and says,"oh and Peeta. I love the hot chocolate but that's not why I'm here each week. I wasn't sure you were ever going to talk to me." I stare a moment and stutter, "I didn't think you wanted me too, I didn't think you'd remember me." "I have a remarkable memory Peeta. You're the one who wasn't paying attention." And with a smile she pushes the door open and breezes out. I watch her go but I knowing I won't be able to focus for the rest of the day. She's right, I wasn't paying attention. Not enough, but I am now. I sure am now.


End file.
